


小嫂子（2）

by jz0111



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jz0111/pseuds/jz0111
Summary: 被拐进青楼的小嫂子被王老爷救回来咯





	小嫂子（2）

真的好香。

王九龙贪婪的吸着张九龄身上越来越浓的香味，咬着他的耳朵不停地蹭着他，听着下面人从嗓子眼儿里溜出来的娇喘声，他觉得他快要被下面那团火烧死了。

可是，他也会欲拒还迎。

不是在这种地方给他，他们要回家，关起门来好好折腾一番，在这种地方让别人听了枕边的荤话，着实不太好。

“嗯...好热...”张九龄抓着他衣服不放，娇滴滴的声音都快化成水儿了。王九龙给他整理了一下衣服，抱着他出了这青楼。

烟花巷柳，寻欢作乐的地方。不适合张九龄这种干干净净的人，若非自己快一步，不知道一会儿在床上那个是谁，又是怎么虐待这个吸了合欢散的人。

算了，他现在在自己手上，回去往床上一扔，大门一插，谁管你怎么做。

“嗯......难受”在马车上，张九龄坐在王九龙腿上，脸蹭着他的脖子不停说着难受。王九龙觉得自己快要死了，他不是柳下惠，不会坐怀不乱，他蹭的不仅仅是脖子，还是身下那个东西，真的快要被烧死了。

他自己也吸了一点合欢散，药劲儿上来了真的控制不住，但还是得忍着，总不能就地解决。

“老爷”王九龙刚刚关上门转过身来，就看见那双明亮的眸子里闪着些泪光。

软糯的唇凑上来，王九龙懵了片刻，立马反应过来回应，舌头与牙齿相碰，手指悄悄滑向衣服上的扣子，一点一点卸下身上一层层的衣服，像卸掉身上一层层的伪装，去看里面最真实的一层。

“嗯...冷”张九龄双臂搭在王九龙脖子上，双腿也攀上他的腰，凑近这个暖烘烘的人。

“你也太会勾人了。”王九龙托着他屁股放到床上，他身上已经出了一层汗了，大口喘着粗气，再次将自己的嘴送过来。张九龄顺着王九龙身体摸到下面去，隔着衣服握着那东西。

“这么想要？”王九龙已经快将他剥了个精光，下身被握住，更激起他的兴致，将他的手带进衣服里握着。

隔着衣服有什么好玩的。

无师自通的张九龄慢慢动着手，上面那个人抓着他肩膀克制自己控制欲望，不然随时生吞活剥。

不上不是男人。

但是今天就想欺负欺负他。

王九龙闷哼一声，张九龄不仅会勾人，手上功夫也不差。抓着他的手让他停下，再这么下去不如让这个小人在上面。

看着下面这个落了几滴眼泪的人，不知道的还以为是受了凌辱事后绝望的不行。“你这么想要，我给你。”

按照那天对这幅身子的了解，进去动几下这身子就软了，加上今天还有合欢散这一档子事儿，这身子更敏感，也更诱人。

“嗯...老...老爷...疼”王九龙把他双腿掰开，直接顶到最里面那块软肉，随便动几下，里面也夹的紧。  
“老爷不伤害你，你放松。”

进进出出几个回合，王九龙的背上多了不少抓痕，他也不在乎这个。喘匀气之后，给他俩都换了身衣服，不然湿乎乎的怎么睡。


End file.
